characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaunter O'Dimm
“To all things and men I appertain, and yet by some am shunned and distained. Fondle me and ogle me til you’re insane, but no blow can harm me, cause me pain. Children delight in me, elders take fright. Fair maids rejoice and spin. Cry and I weep, yawn and I sleep. Smile, and I too shall grin. What am I?” Summary Gaunter O'Dimm sometimes called Master Mirror '''or '''Man of Glass, presents himself as a former merchant of mirrors, now a mangy vagrant. However, as one might suspect, he is a much more powerful individual, creating pacts with people in exchange for their souls and being able to control time with a mere clap of his hands. His true identity, origins, and agenda remain shrouded in mystery, though some suspect that he is "Evil Incarnate" and responsible for the roots of all evil. Powers and Stats Tier: ''4-A to Low 3-A, ''High 3-A, Unknown Name: 'Gaunter O'Dimm, Man of Glass, Master Mirror, Evil Incarnate '''Origin: '''Witcher '''Gender: '''Genderless (male in appearance) '''Age: '''Unkown '''Classification: '''Evil Incarnate '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Time-Space Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 8, Will always remain so long there is evil and malice in the world), Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Precognition,Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscient. 'Attack Potency: 'Multi-Solar System level' to Universe level '(created Created a dimension that which at least contained multiple stars in it or maybe it could be a full universe), '''High Universe level '(he stated there are 4th dimensions in which he stated "What would you have me fall in love with - width?" which may suggest he's from 4th dimension), 'Unknown '(He's the ultimate evil of witcher verse and we know that witcher verse has a multiverse and higher dimensions but at what level we don't know) ''Speed: ''Ubiquitous (he became nearly omnipresent when he created the dimension which he played with geralt) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: ''Multi-Solar System level to Universe level, ''High Universe level, Unknown. Stamina: 'Unknown 'Range: '''Several meters with Soulstealing, Hundreds of meters in his dimension, Cross dimensional with teleportation '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable (spoon maybe) ''Intelligence: ''Nigh-Omniscient (Literally knew everything from knowing a soul possessing a body and knowing what's in the future '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Stop: '''O'Dimm can stop time, he can also choose targets that are not affected '''Soul Stealing: '''O'Dimm can steal souls of people who decided to make contact with him, he is also capable to make bodies of his victims rotten '''Storm Conjuring: O'Dimm can create storms stong enough to destroy ships Shadows Summoning: '''O'Dimm is capable of summoning or creating shadows of different monsters '''Wish Granting: '''O'Dimm can grant wishes. He shown ability to transform human to demonic frog , granting immortality, fortune and neverending sources of food and alcohol, he can also create horse accesories '''Teleportation: O'Dimm shown ability to change his location instantly, he can also teleport others to is dimension Creation of Dimension: '''O'Dimm is capable of creating dimensions '''Burning: '''O'Dimm is capable of conjuring small flames Fights '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: